


Sometimes you win. Sometimes you learn.

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джима был блестящий план. Как сделать своё возвращение ещё более триумфальным для близких врагов. И Джон Уотсон разрушал его с самодовольной и наглой улыбкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you win. Sometimes you learn.

Джон больше не боялся. Джон ждал его. Джим больше не был для него чудовищем, от которого прячутся под одеялом — пугающим неизвестностью изломов разума маньяка Мориарти. Не был и чудовищем, с которым рыцари вроде Джона идут сражаться — дама Шерлок явно был в безопасности с тех пор, как вернулся с того света и доказал, что без рыцарей ему лучше. Сказки Джима Мориарти больше не пугали Джона Уотсона. Джону даже не хотелось убить его, как раньше. Хотелось только чтобы его очередное похищение прошло спокойно.  
Что именно Джим похитил его, он не сомневался. Во-первых, никто больше из врагов Шерлока недавно не возвращался из загробного мира, объявив об этом по национальному телевидению. Во-вторых, он уже разбирался в типах похитителей. Его били по голове, кололи снотворным, заталкивали в машины. И только Джим мог организовать похищение по высшему разряду, так, что Джону пришлось самому сесть в притормозивший рядом фургон и покорно дать связать себе руки за спиной.

Его усадили над стул перед Мориарти.

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал его Джон как старого знакомого, которого был искренне рад видеть. — Извини, не могу пожать тебе руку. Не особо скучал по тебе, кстати, но в принципе, не удивлён. После возвращения Шерлока с того света стоило ждать и тебя. Неплохо выглядишь для бывшего покойника. Загорел вроде. Отпуск в тёплых странах? Что заставило вернуться к нам, в дождливый Лондон? Хотя постой, я сам знаю ответ. Снова будешь угрожать? Начинай. Рассказывать Шерлоку сказки, как убьёшь его. Так и не убил.

— А ты изменился, — задумчиво ухмыляясь, прищурился Мориарти, вглядываясь в Джона и пытаясь прочесть, что с ним произошло. Что сделало его таким... разговорчивым. Определённо уверенным в себе.

— Ты много пропустил, Джим. Пропустил, как я оплакал Шерлока. Пропустил, как он вернулся, но так и не занял в моей жизни первое место заново. Пропустил тот момент, когда я вышел из ваших игр, потому что меня это больше не интересует так, как это было раньше. Если ты хочешь надавить на него с помощью меня — у тебя, скорее всего, получится. Но я лично тебя больше не боюсь. Ты не убил его в тот раз. Не убил меня. Ты только запугиваешь, — пренебрежительно ответил Джон.

— Неужели? — Джим подошёл ближе и с любопытством разглядывал вздёрнутый подбородок Джона, которому приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть на него. — Больше не боишься за жизнь своего драгоценного Шерлока?

— Драгоценный Шерлок может постоять за себя и за меня, если понадобится, как он не раз уже доказал. За два года, что он пропадал, ему не нужна была моя помощь, — у Джона почти получилось скрыть застарелую обиду.

— А за свою беременную жёнушку? Она заняла в твоей жизни первое место, верно? — Джим ухмылялся, уверенный в том, что более чувствительной болевой точки у Джона Уотсона и быть не может.

Джон скрипнул зубами, но не сдался.

— А ты в курсе, что моя беременная жёнушка в прошлом — профессиональный наёмный убийца? И она до сих пор очень метко стреляет. И я не то чтобы предупреждаю тебя, просто говорю, что она стреляла Шерлоку в сердце и не убила его — как и задумывала. Я бы развёлся с ней, если бы Шерлок не убеждал меня, что он остался жив благодаря ей. Только вот я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ей нужно было стрелять именно в сердце, и зачем Шерлок мне врёт.

Джим действительно не знал таких подробностей семейной жизни Уотсона, но не подал виду, что доктору действительно удалось его удивить.

— Не везёт тебе в любви, Джонни. Надеюсь, хотя бы с родственниками всё хорошо? — последняя попытка должна была быть удачной.

— Хочешь избавить меня от них? — Джон вспомнил последнюю ссору с Гарри. Алкоголизм не лечится. — Ты разве занимаешься благотворительностью? Потому что денег на твои услуги у меня нет, с меня нечего взять.

Где поджимающий хвост от страха Джон Уотсон? Что сделала с ним эта наглая морда? Это был Уотсон, у которого ничего больше не болело. Ни нога после ранения. Ни разум, терзавшийся ночными кошмарами. Ни сердце за Шерлока. Это был Уотсон, пугающий взглядом человека, которому было нечего терять. Джим иногда видел такой взгляд в зеркале.

То, что Джон не боялся за свою собственную жизнь, Мориарти уже знал и даже не стал пытаться.

— А с чего мне вообще запугивать тебя, если ты мне не нужен?

— Не знаю, но ты же пытался сейчас, — оскалился Джон. — Я думаю, тебя просто бесит, когда тебя не боятся так, как тебе бы того хотелось.

Джон нагло и самодовольно улыбался в лицо Мориарти. Джим еле сдерживал желание размазать эту улыбку кровью по его лицу. Заставить его проглотить все зубы. Но если он сделает это, то признает правоту Джона, то, как его бесит, что он не может привычным способом подавить его волю. А ещё то, что невозможность сломать его здесь и сейчас даже восхищает Джима. Он давно не встречал людей, которые были готовы пойти на всё.

Невозможное всегда его манило. И он раз за разом доказывал себе, что возможно всё. Удобно развалившийся на стуле доктор Уотсон — Джон, закидывающий ногу на ногу, как у себя дома — явно бросал ему вызов. И Мориарти решил принять его.

Игра затянется, но, возможно, он от этого только выиграет. Он должен выиграть на этот раз. Если руки у него связаны, то Джон обойдётся и без них.


End file.
